gigglebizfandomcom-20200216-history
No More Parties
No More Parties is the pilot of the award-winning animated series Chowder, first airing as a episode on Cartoon Network on January 1, 0001. Plot Act 1 The episode begins with Mung Daal complains to Gazpacho that Chowder ruined his cake, Schnitzel and Truffles complained that he ruined their decorating, and Panini and Ms. Endive try to tell them that he ruined the presents. However, they were prepared for this and had the "Sushi Pack" decorate for them. Gazpacho thanks Mung Daal for watching Chowder's every move. He then says that the party is in the kitchen, and overhearing, Chowder rushes to the kitchen. Chowder invites everybody to his ruined party, but the event turns out to be incredibly fabulous. To cap off the ruined party, things come to an end when everyone becomes ill with food poisoning thanks to Chowder serving oysters instead of cake. Chowder throws sendents of Marzipan down the floor. Chowder is left alone with several megaphones. After putting them all end-to-end and saying "Testing" into them, Chowder gets into space, inadvertently creates a massive sonic feedback loop, shattering everything in Earth. Everyone finds Chowder. Chowder eats all the places in Earth. Chowder throws up all the places in Earth. Chowder gets back to Earth. Chowder goes under the water. Chowder asks the oysters to walk with Chowder to build the village of Little Bottom. Chowder builds the village of Little Bottom. Chowder builds Fish Dinners. Chowder makes soup with pepper, salt & vinegar. Chowder mixes them all together and have some for Chowder. Chowder chops up the loaf. Chowder eats the oysters. Chowder builds Arkham Asylum – Shock Therapy. Chowder builds the Empire State Building. Chowder builds a house. Chowder creates a door. Chowder puts things in his house, a blanket, & a bong, a light up, & the Munchies. Chowder eats the Munchies. After the Munchies, Chowder gets out of his house, & builds a tool shed. Chowder builds fits radiators in his house. Chowder builds a recyling center & wind farm. Chowder creates characters of Chowder's parents, Mary & John. Chowder builds a playground. Chowder builds a road. Chowder builds a fountain. Chowder creates a tree. Chowder builds a swing. Chowder builds a see-saw. Chowder a climbing frame. Chowder creates another tree. Chowder builds a tree house. Chowder builds a pond. Chowder built the village of little bottom there's a reason of hiccups. Chowder's parents are Mary & John. John's Chowder's dad. Mary's Chowder mom. John and Mary are a husband & a wife from Chowder. The hiccups are coming out. The doctors don't leave here in Little Bottom. Chowder starts hiccuping. Act 2 Mary attempts to make a self portrait when he is interrupted by a song John is singing about how he has an "attitude of gratitude". Chowder builds Europe and decides to builds home with him, however, as Chowder tries to get Chowder and his parents ready, things go as planned. Chowder builds the store. Chowder buys a video camera and a laptop. Chowder grabs a video camera and build Chowder plug into the camera, saying this line "I'm a star! A great big shining star! YAAAAY!" & just uploads it to YouTube, changes the title to I'm a star! & then make it a video response to this video. That's all there is to it. Chowder click the link below for more detian instructions. Chowder buys a Nintendo Wii. Chowder buys Wii copies of Animal Crossing: City Folk, Big Brain Academy, Bleach: Shattered Blade, Bomberman, Bomberman Land Wii, Bomberman Land, Boogie, Bust a Move Bash, Carnival Games, Cooking Mama Cook Off, Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party, Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, Excite Truck, FIFA 08, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Guilty Gear XX Accent Core, Guitar Hero III, Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, Door To Phantomile, Klonoa, Kororinpa, Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Link's Crossbow Training, Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Party 8, Mario Strikers Charged, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, MySims, My Word Coach, NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Pokemon Battle Revolution, Punch-Out, Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary, Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, Red Steel, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, The Simpsons, The Sims 2: Castaway, The Sims 2: Pets, Sonic & The Secret Rings, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Paper Mario, Dairantou Smash Bros. X, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Table Tennis by Rockstar Games, Tamagotchi Party On!, Tatsunoko vs Capcom, Tomb Raider Anniversary, WarioWare Smooth Moves, We Ski & Snowboard, Wii Fit, Wii Music, Wii Play, Wii Sports and plays them on his Nintendo Wii. Chowder goes on the Mii Channel and creates Miis of Anne Freak, Kax, Kristana and Ke$$ha. Chowder takes place on a game show called Guess What's In The Box, hence the things. Chowder competes against Mary and John. Chowder does have a good start (first place), but eventually wins. However, the host Chowder win a donkey. Meanwhile, Madame Treemont awaiting a call. Madame Treemont picks it up. Chowder lures some rabbits for his meal with a song. John prepares popcorn shrimp to the tune of Hot Butter's "Popcorn." The video also provides captions, although the caption writer admits that they have no idea what the chef is saying; they just try to write it phonetically, which even the writer can't spell. EuroTrish tries to sing a karaoke version of the song, and is quite shocked when Chowder informs him that the song is actually Canadian. Chowder buys 3 PlayStation systems, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable. Chowder buys a PlayStation 3 copy of Singstar Queen. Chowder buys PlayStation 2 copies of Sudoku Coach, Horsez, Thomas and Friends: A Day At The Races, Everybody's Tennis, Mercury Meltdown Remix, Bob the Builder, Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie, Eragon, Rugby 08, MegaDrive Collection, The Sopranos: Road to Respect, King of Clubs, Lemmings, B-Boy, Yakuza, NPPL Championship Paintball 2009, Monster Jam: Urban Assault, Need for Speed: Undercover and plays them on the PS2. Chowder buys a PlayStation Portable copy of Ratatouille. Chowder buys a CD player. Chowder buys all the CD albums by Joe Cocker. Chowder buys hippie clothing. Chowder buys CD albums of Point of Know Return by Kansas, Up by Right Said Fred and Get Ready! by 2 Unlimited. Chowder buys a box set copy The Pink Panther Cartoon Collection. Chowder buys a DVD player. Chowder brought all of them home. Now he, Mary Ann, John, EuroTrish, Kevin Brueck and Madame Treemont can have them all. In the end credits, Mung Daal asks Truffles where Chowder is so he can introduce him to Schnitzel who made a cameo appearance before. Truffles shows him and Schnitzel thinks Chowder lives here with his parents, Mary and John and runs away. Mung Daal says to Truffles, "This isn't Mung Daal's Catering, this is Chowder's Catering!" Thens runs away. Songs *A Sailor went to Sea *The Gratitude Song * Stand by Me * Pøpcörn * American Woman * Hammer to Fall * Dust in the Wind * I'm Too Sexy * Get Ready For This YouTube Videos #Im a star (0:10) #KNIFE ATTACK!!! #Stand By Me (1:44) #Pøpcörn (3:38) #American Woman (1:40) #Carol of the Bells (1:27) #Bohemian Rhapsody (4:47) #Pumpkin Carving (1:53) #Dust in the Wind (1:17) #Carve-o-Matic (1:46) #Ghost Hunt (2:42) # Old Man Horse Shoes # Road Hog # Soda Drinking Dude Gets What's Coming To Him. # Melon Gut # Nunchuck Bros. # Middile Grind # Wall Dudez # Catvalanche # Bear Backflip # Best Internet Video Ever # Doomed for Eternity YouTube Channels #Videotacular #You_Tubers #weridowhatever Wii Games #Animal Crossing: City Folk #Big Brain Academy #Bleach: Shattered Blade #ボンバーマン (Bomberman) JP #Bomberman Land Wii JP #Bomberman Land US #Boogie #Bust A Move Bash #Carnival Games #Cooking Mama Cook Off #Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party #Donkey Kong Barrel Blast #Excite Truck #FIFA 08 #Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon #Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn #Guilty Gear XX Accent Core #Guitar Hero III #Guitar Hero: Aerosmith #風のクロノア (Kaze no Klonoa): Door To Phantomile JP #Klonoa US #Kororinpa #Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night #Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess #Link's Crossbow Training #Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games #Mario Kart Wii #Mario Party 8 #Mario Strikers Charged #Metroid Prime 3: Corruption #MySims #My Word Coach #NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams #Pokemon Battle Revolution #Punch-Out #ぷよぷよ Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary #Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 #Red Steel #Resident Evil 4 #Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles #The Simpsons #The Sims 2: Castaway #The Sims 2: Pets #Sonic & The Secret Rings #Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity #Super Mario Galaxy #Super Paper Mario #大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズX (Dairantou Smash Bros. X) JP #Super Smash Bros. Brawl US #Table Tennis by Rockstar Games #Tamagotchi Party On! #タツノコ (Tatsunoko) VS Capcom #Tomb Raider Anniversary #WarioWare Smooth Moves #We Ski & Snowboard #Wii Fit #Wii Music #Wii Play #Wii Sports Wii Channels *Disc Channel *Mii Channel *Photo Channel *Wii Shop Channel *Forcast Channel *News Channel PlayStation 2 Games *Sudoku Coach *Horsez *Thomas and Friends: A Day At The Races *Everybody's Tennis *Mercury Meltdown Remix *Bob The Builder *Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie *Eragon *Rugby 08 *MegaDrive Collection *The Sopranos: Road to Respect *King of Clubs *Lemmings *B-Boyz *Yakuza *NPPL Championship Paintball 2009 *Monster Jam: Urban Assault *Need for Speed: Undercover Music Videos #I Can't Help Being a Star #California Gurls (feat. Snoop Dogg) #Grenade #Higher (feat. Kylie Minogue) #Love the Way You Lie #Raise Your Glass #Stuck Like Glue #The Time (Dirty Bit) #We R Who We R #Burning Rubber Movies #T-Rexatron Alienwolf 3 - A prequel in time: THE UNRELENTING #AIRPLANE! #BACK to the FUTURE #DEAR JOHN #EAT PRAY LOVE #IRON MAN 2 #the Karate Kid #'SALT' #Tangled #Star Wars #Raiders of the lost ark #Gamma Goo From Planet 9 #Spacecows From Space TV Shows #Explorin' Lauren #Family Guy #glee #GR'ee'K # Grey's Anatomy #Trth Hrtz #Rasing HOPE #THE SECRET LIFE of the AMERICAN TEENAGER #TopGear #Annoying Orange #The Simpsons Podcasts #All CNET HD Video Podcasts #city by city (HD) #DiveFilm HD Video (HD) #HD featured videos #Marine Channel, HD #shralp! //snowboarding video podcast// #shralp! //surfing video podcast// #SUPER FAST CARS. 29MOTOGUIDE. #Annoying Orange Podcast #The FilmCow Video Podcast See also Chowder Episodes Category:Episodes